This proposal is for a conference grant for the sixth Small Genomes Conference (formerly the E. coli and Small Genomes Conference) to be held September 20,24, 1998, at the conference center in Lake Arrowhead, California. There is great excitement over the prospect of comparing the sequences and contents of as many as 25 microbial genomes over the next year or two. Considerable integration of different aspects of microbiology will undoubtedly take place, including new perspectives on evolution and the requirements for life. To achieve these goals, particularly of integration and synergy, scientists from diverse disciplines must interact. Thus, this conference will include active genome researchers, such as sequencing experts and informatics specialists working in database design, sequence genomic information, e.g. for functional analysis; and cell biologists and biochemists who have specialized in areas now ripe for genomics such as metabolism, chromosome structure, or gene regulation. While there have been a number of recent genome conferences, continuing completion and release of new genome sequences and developing continued need of such conference. This meeting has become established as a major annual microbial genomics conference during the last seven years and has assured status and quality.